mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Followed by 100 zeroes/Archive 11
WikiNinja Hi. Sorry I haven't been on in a while, but could you do me a favor? Can you make a simple Item-type table for me? I tried to decode some of your CSS, but That is the only area of HTML and wikia, that i was never realy good at. I will probably start editing again soon! I am the [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killerbreadbug72']] (Talk, Shop, ) 01:19, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Okay, a couple things: ::# Please view our signature policy before signing. ::# I didn't make the new Item template, but I could help you with making the table. What contents of the table do you want? ::: 21:36, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry about my sig, and its ok. I adjusted to make the Item template. It was for a wiki that I just adopted called Wiki Ninja. It's really cool. I never new that a few simple lines of code could alter the entire appearance of a wiki so much! (It looked kind of boring, so I decided to spice things up a bit.) And I will Be coming back after School gets out. (5/19/09), and my store will reopened the following day. I will change my sig, too. I am the [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killerbreadbug72']] (Talk, Shop, ) 23:09, 2 June 2009 (UTC) 71.120.173.230 another spammer.-- 01:25, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Cheating German77 is cheating on the traffic page game he is making false people. 02:20, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Do you have any evidence on this matter? It is usually good to present some evidence in matters like this. Ajraddatz ::is not cheating only i put next to the some user the right link whit out delete the original sig that the user post.-- 02:46, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :::Whoa- I see what you mean. Please, consider the following: i Didn't know you cant remove your own sig. I'm not a mind reader how am i gonna know this stuff. Dont bother the sentence before this i saw it on The Penguins Of Madagascar. + ::i Didn't know you cant remove your own sig. I'm not a mind reader how am i gonna know this stuff. Dont bother the sentence before this i saw it on The Penguins Of Madagascar. + :::see up it say *You may not edit other contestants' userpages or Traffic pages to your own advantage. -- 22:12, 1 June 2009 (UTC That looks like modifying to ones advantage there! Ajraddatz :What you don't understand, I don't due something for my own advantage, here is what look like an example' * and I put * -user:example that is what I am doing and you can think to I add some user that add of some user are because boidoh delete his sig and I put it back because he are deleting my page for his own advantage.-- 03:07, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Allow me to intervene here. Users are permitted to withdraw their signatures at any time. 21:36, 2 June 2009 (UTC) videos What I need to due to post a video, I put the url but dont sow the video, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RcamNI0xSOY here is the video if you can put in here tell me what do you tink about it.-- 03:44, 2 June 2009 (UTC) thumb|202px|left|Welcome to mln What do you tink.-- 13:16, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I can't answer you now since I'm on a computer that doesn't support audio =P 21:36, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::well Kjhf tell me what do you tink,this is what it say: Welcome to the My LEGO Network Wiki, a free online reference site for the popular My LEGO Network game by LEGO which anyone can edit. This wiki is based on the MediaWiki software used to run Wikipedia, and with the help of editors like yourself, we strive to be the best reference site for My LEGO Network out there. 21:51, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :It's OK, but: #It's a bit basic... can you change the person speaking, or put him in a backgroud to make it more LEGO like? #More informative text? #What's the video being used for? (As an actual question) 21:56, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::::If you can do it, please add the following text: :::::If you need any help, please consult an administrator or ask on the forums. The contributions you make to My Lego Network Wiki help us grow and make a more informative, useful and professional encyclopedia for our readers. Happy editing! :::: 22:11, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :::::I due this because I was bored and I can add any text to te movie. 22:17, 2 June 2009 (UTC) what do you tink about it now. 23:07, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Much better. It sounds a little robotic, but I can forgive you for that ;) 19:31, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::can you put this in the welcome mensage. 00:22, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Where My Click Gonna Be.. :I want my clicks on the Dinosaur Excavation Mod. And join my Forum Called The MLN HQ TODAY! Beta Testers get prizes when beta period done. 18:00, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::I have already given the clicks, sorry. However, if you can give me clicks on the top left Pet Golem, I can pay back with an equal number of clicks on your DEM. 19:31, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::I'm out of clicks. And can u join my forum?? 23:34, 3 June 2009 (UTC) WHERE Where are my user boxes?? 00:00, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :I have removed all es from MLNWiki because bot accounts depend on the presence of them to identify malfunctions and will automatically stop if they see one. There are many other reasons, all of which have been discussed on Wikipedia. 04:24, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Rank 5 to the Rescue! So, I see you're "give-me-all-your-gypsum" whiner. I have a few, thanks to MM11. I give 1 gypsum to you for 15 clicks each, and a pipe for 5 clicks each. This will count towards a shop at Bargain Busters 1. :All right, I'll buy twelve Pipes, and if you don't have that many, then I'll buy as many as possible. Deal? 17:21, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::Sure. Even the clicks on my page. :::3 pipes and 1 gypsum. Choke up the pipes for a price of 15 clicks. Help! Hi there! I need some help so i called you. I had just edited the Desert Adventure Sticker Module and I wanted to edit the Desert Ambush Sticker Module. But it took to long to load so I gone out that window and started a new one. But as I started the box with the quick edit symbols (you know, the box where you can click on like the big A for a headline or the trumpet symbol) was gone! I tried again and again, I even started the Computer new, but it still is gone. Also in the search box on the left of the main page where you can type in and find articles quickly, where it shows you some articles if you type in a letter, it didn't show me these random articles. Am I doing something wrong? Samdo994 (talk) 12:13, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Wikia itself often experiences slow connection problems. #Test your connection, i.e. can you connect to other pages fine? #Are you in preview mode? If so, you may see the article and you'll need to scroll to the bottom to see the editing box. #We sometimes experience problems with the article suggestions. Usually it's only the [[]]s that get affected. Check to see if you've typed the page correctly in the search bar. #If you're still having problems, and no other website if affected, you can blame Wikia and come back in 10 mins. Or now: I'm not having any problems. (Though I did earlier) :) 12:48, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks Okay, I did it. I could find the name of it, it was called "toolbar". I switched it off and then on again and it appeared. Thanks for your quick response! ---- How do you get your name (when you sig) to be so cool I NEED to now! mines just like this--Joeman200 (talk) 22:32, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :-( : put your sig in my traffic (look for it on my page) I think I could help make that. 00:05, 6 June 2009 (UTC) How Do I Upload a Picture? :The title says it. 00:04, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::Press the button upload image on the left. 00:05, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks havn't done it in a while. 00:10, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I would suggest use this for the words small /small with < infront of them and > at the back of them. 00:11, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :::::it should come out like this 00:14, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::? 00:27, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::I forgot i could do this here is the syntax text here 01:29, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Wanted Pages I have Cleared These pages. # Wi-fi Transmitter ‎(1 link) # Victory ribbons ‎(1 link) # Stunt Track Module ‎(1 link) # Race Track Module ‎(1 link) # Platinum Albums ‎(1 link) # Mind Control Emmiter ‎(1 link) # Electric Dam Module ‎(1 link) # Dinosuar Excavation Module ‎(1 link) Only 6 more pages remains. 00:50, 6 June 2009 (UTC) IRC Come on the irc. 14:54, 6 June 2009 (UTC) page base I change the Template:Page base to each time something are missing put the template stub and if the blueprint are missing put the template need image. —Preceding unsigned comment added by German77 (talk • ) Please sign posts with ~~~~! :I disapprove of the template for the following reasons: # The template seems to endorse overuse of headings. Like I have said before, one of my pet peeves is the use of headings in the most inappropriate locations. # Couldn't we just darn write the text in there? The template really isn't necessary. # The Page Base template only complicates matters and may confuse new users who want to get in there and make helpful edits. # Many users here don't know how to substitute a template, and it will be difficult for inexperienced users to remove certain parts that are built in to the template. : 16:47, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :ok so delete it wy need to have it-- 16:49, 6 June 2009 (UTC) whats the substitute thing you were talking about? :Its one of my failed templates. 18:37, 6 June 2009 (UTC) online or offline wy you dont create a thing that say who is online-- 18:22, 6 June 2009 (UTC) yeah. the messageboards on LEGO.com have that And my forum has one. 18:34, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Boidoh I noticed that Boidoh has given himself a barnstar. Ajraddatz :Never mind wow I am dumb sorry. Ajraddatz Video Did you want any video I can make alot more, only tell me the text that you whant to say and I made it(If you whant tell me how need to look).-- 18:42, 6 June 2009 (UTC) i can do short lego stopmotion ones, but if sound is needed some1 else has to record becuase my recording system is junk Leaving I for one think you shouldn't but if you really don't have the time then I can't stop you. Well you should do what you think is best. ;) 20:38, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :It's not just my crowded schedule, but the tireless efforts of others such as Kjhf or German add to my intuitive pressure to leave. 20:40, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::Well then I believe that you should leave I will miss you. 20:45, 7 June 2009 (UTC) i would think that the tireless efforts of others would encourage you to stay. Without you here the wikia would be much different followed by 100 zeroes, you have stopped vandals, helped expand and create many new pages, and been a key figure in the growth and prosperity of this wikia. If you leave who knows what will happen, for if you leave some of those vandals that fear you might return. Your one of the most active admins right along with kjhf, and without you then kjhf would have to be a major admin by himself. Please reconsider leaving my lego network wikia. 22:24, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :That is true, but your list is a "you have been" list. I am not one of the most active users anymore, in fact. I rarely come on here anymore, and it does not seem that the general flow and activity in this wiki has not changed since the time I was more active. I am not throwing a tantrum because the rest of you seem to ignore me, I'm just trying to say that my increasingly tight schedule is not only weighing me down, but the rest of you are flattening out all the mistakes before I can ;) 23:08, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Then just leave. 23:09, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :I don't understand. Why not just leave? There is no point to this. Personally, if I were in your position, I would just go inactive. IT looks to me as if you are just trying to get compassion. (please do not mis-understand that, it is my opinion and not designed to be a personal attack.)Ajraddatz 23:12, 7 June 2009 (UTC) I would be sad to see you leave this Wiki. You have done a wonderful job. I don't understand why the efforts of others would make you want to leave. On the contrary, I would think it would encourage you to stay around. Possibly you feel like the Wiki owns you? If that is the case I encourage you to take a breather and enjoy the fact that your efforts have brought others dedicated to this Wiki which can help maintain it. Please don't leave. 00:03, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :yes, nitecrew's thing is possible.every few weeks i take a day off ::In my opinion he have a a few days off in this month.-- 02:01, 8 June 2009 (UTC) It's going to be very lonely without you. What about the B'crat aspiration? Are you still going to be on Wikia, i.e. your 10^{100} site? I fully support Mackmoron11's and Ajraddatz's motion that you should just go inactive and be inspired by the working community that you helped to build up. If you must leave because of real life matters, which I would recommend for any and all users once in a while, then I wish you the best of luck and a speedy deletion return to the Wiki. After all, I'd be my own with a little pop-in from Omega o.O. No I'm not being selfish with that last comment, I'd just feel... lonely, possibly like you do now? If that's the case, then as said before, be inspired, not shouted down. You're the most important admin on this site, and have the ability to change the Wiki for the good, and indeed you already have. I hope you can come back, or better yet, not go. 10:22, 8 June 2009 (UTC) My last question with you : ( Only I want to you finish of vote in my RFA.-- 00:14, 8 June 2009 (UTC) later Good bye :-{ and thanks for every thing Joeman200 Last Question Is my note on the main page okay? 17:59, 8 June 2009 (UTC) IMPORTANT Okay, I'm really sorry about my userpage notice. I only slept for three hours two days ago, and my post was shortly before I took a very long nap. Of course, as you could imagine, I was very tired and grouchy, and I definitely wasn't thinking properly. To be honest, I do not understand the reason I wrote myself. To not only compensate for my increased periods of unwarned inactivity, but to pay for accidentally turning your hopes down, I will attempt to shoot for as many mainspace edits a day as I can squeeze in the little time I have. Once again, I apologize for the nonsensical "I-wanna-leave" message. Sorry! 18:05, 8 June 2009 (UTC)